


Loyalty Binds

by giulianadrusje



Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, intense staring, loyalty oath, she just wanna h o l d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giulianadrusje/pseuds/giulianadrusje
Summary: The ceremony where Lancelot becomes a knight to prove the Fey he's one of them.
Relationships: Lancelot/Nimue (Cursed), Nimonk (Cursed), Nimulot (Cursed), The Weeping Monk/Nimue
Comments: 17
Kudos: 163





	Loyalty Binds

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read, i want to say that this is my first work ever and that English isn't my first language (i'm from Argentina viva la patria carajo) so if u see any grammar mistake just ignore it (? i had a friend helping me and grammar checking everything ( Ash if u see this i love you <3 )  
> Enjoy!

The hall of the castle was crowded with fey of all kinds, there was an anxious feeling mixed with excitement in the air, the sun shined through the castle glasses and the queen was sitting in her throne looking at the scene with sweaty palms.  
Today was the day of Lancelot's loyalty oath, and the day he would become Nimue’s knight.  
She knew he didn’t need to pledge loyalty to her, because she already knew he would never betray her, and she knew a lot of other things too, about the nobility of his heart and the love he had hidden almost all his life.  
Nimue glanced at the doors, now open, and saw her friend Pym walk through them nodding.  
He was ready.  
Nimue stood up, almost too quickly and she waited, until every fey was silent before she spoke.  
“Today, we are all gathered here to see one of our brothers reborn, to become a knight and pledge his loyalty to me, your queen, and therefore to all of us my people.”  
The room was now filled with whispers and Nimue swallowed hard. She knew a lot of feys were against the pledge, and that everytime Lancelot appeared beside her or walked freely on the streets, people ran in fear, and some others runned out of curses and shit to throw at him.  
Nimue understood why her people acted like that after all he’d done, that was the least she could expect from them, but now she hoped things would change for the better. Everyday she dreamed more and more that people would start to see Lancelot for who he really was. He wasn’t The Weeping Monk, not anymore. And she hoped he'd never be that person again.  
The doors now opened fully and the people stopped talking immediately.  
The Weeping Monk was at the entrance.  
Nimue sighed with relief and she felt her heart skip a beat. Her hands were wet and she tried not to bring them to the hem of her dress.  
He approached slowly with his head down, like prey being stalked by a hunter, while he listened to his own footsteps echo through the room. Fey were staring at him with something she couldn’t quite describe, she wasn’t sure if it was fear, curiosity, or maybe respect. His usual wear was changed, and now the long black robe that hid his face was replaced for a blue one, almost the same colour of Nimue’s dress and similar to his eyes. He also wore a fine jacket of a deeper blue with gold embroidery, all garments gifted by Nimue.  
Lancelot stood now in front of the dais, and took his hood down, fixing his gaze on her.  
For a moment she was breathless, her heart racing at his sight. He was as beautiful as he was deadly, with dark birthmarks adorning his face: sharp as knives and cold as ice. His hair was longer now, arranged on fey-like braids, hiding the cross at the top of his head, his face was clean and his eyes were shining at the sight of her.  
Nimue forced herself to catch a breath and steadied herself. She could feel Arthur’s eyes on her back. She stepped down the stairs slowly, holding his eyes until she was in front of him, his smell of burning fire and earth filled her nose, and his mind drifted to the nights they shared at the lake talking about their past and their grief.  
She grabbed his sword with shaking hands, feeling the rush of the moment and the eyes of the fey on her.  
“Lancelot of the Ash Folk, you will kneel before me.” Her voice sounded strong and she saw him shiver slightly, his whole body tight.  
Lancelot nodded and dropped on his kneel, his eyes now burning on her, a million of feelings under their blue storm.  
Nimue held the sword with both hands and she saw the inscription in the blade light up. The Hidden were calling her, feeding her veins with fire and power. Then the world blurred around them, every sound stopped, and the only thing she could see now was his face and his eyes. She raised the blade over Lancelot’s shoulder and the room stilled.  
“In the name of all the warriors and knights before you, I charge you to be brave”  
Her body felt a weave of magic and memories rushed to her, as if she was living the moments again.  
She saw him saving her from the deepness of the river, she saw him ready to give his life for a little boy that reminded him of the child he once was.  
Nimue moved the sword to his other shoulder.  
“In the name of all the fey, Icharge you to be just”  
She saw his back and his skin full of scars, every scar deeper and meaner than the other. She saw him pray after he killed people for hours, crying and tearing himself apart, trying to destroy the monster he was. She saw him with her, holding her hand and touching his forehead after she woke up with nightmares of death and water drowning her. She saw his mouth, closer to her, breathing shakily, trying to not to kiss her.  
“In the name of your queen, I charge you to defend the innocent and your kin, until your light burns out”  
The power of the sword ran through the room making the people break in awe. Nimue felt as if something warm touched his whole body, she knew Lancelot felt it too and in that moment, she knew there was something else tying them together, binding their destiny for ever. Like the feeling she felt the day they met. She was soaked to her core when she opened her eyes, gasping for air and with every muscle crying in agony for the arrows shots, but he was there, with a worried expression and thinking eyes.  
Lancelot closed his eyes, inhaling slowly, as if he was a newborn breathing air for the first time. She could see how his mouth almost turned into a smile and his heart ached to see it. The power of The Hidden, still ringing on her ears.  
“Now, rise Sir. Lancelot from the Ash Folk.”  
He stood before her and bowed slightly.  
“Thank you, my queen” He spoke with a strong voice that ran through the hall and she felt her heart still. Nimue knew that his “my queen” was going to haunt her in her dreams the same way his touch did.  
She smiled, looking at him with pride and love. He changed so much, the darkness in his eyes almost disappeared, the boy who crumbled to tears on her arms was now replaced with a man looking like a knight straight out of the fairytales her mom told her.  
Nimue stretched out her hand after sheathing her sword, and Lancelot took it. His hands were rough and soft at the same time, and she thought of his hands touching the scars on her back when he was healing her: the feeling of butterflies on her stomach that she tried to ignore, the way he heard him breathing harder, almost as if he was scared to touch her. Now Lancelot was holding her hand firmly and she smiled more before he pulled her close. She was taken aback, shocked to find herself against his broad chest with his arms around her. Her heart quickened as she embraced him back, heat now rising to her cheeks. He was taller than her, and they fitted perfectly. Nimue could feel his heart beating as quick as hers, his muscles hard and warm under her hands as she inhaled his scent deeply. There was a ring in her ears again, and she felt peace deep on her soul, a sense of belonging overwhelming her. The desire she tried so hard to disregard now hit her, burning her whole body and now she was back in the cave she shared with him, the memory of their mouths gravitating to each other almost touching made her agonize, he was too close and too far at the same time.  
“Thank you, my Nimue” he whispered, sending shivers down her spine.  
Then he pulled apart.  
The moment broke and now the fey were clapping and howling, with something close to acceptance and happiness, but she felt as if she was slapped. Nimue wanted to go back to his arms, to feel him, to breathe on his hair again.  
Lancelot touched gently her cheek, his pupils bigger now, the air buzzing with electricity. He stepped away from her, almost forcing himself to do it.  
Nimue now smiled at her people, trying to calm her heart. Trying to see if any of the people there could sense her feelings.  
“Now please sisters and brothers, let’s welcome our new knight! Sir Lancelot!”  
The people clapped harder and some people were whistling now. Squirrel, who was on the first row, now runned to Lancelot for a hug.  
Nimue saw the scene with her heart about to explode, Squirrel was now on Lancelot’s arms and he was slightly smiling now. Happiness now washed away the feeling of longing her soul felt.  
“What a scene he made, don’t you think?”  
The voice startled her, and she realized Arthur was behind her, now holding her hand. He smiled at her, but her heart didn’t jump like before, not anymore.  
“Yes, a beautiful scene indeed”  
“I don’t like him, Nimue, but I’ll have to admit that for sure he’s going to be one of the best knights the fey could’ve wish”  
Nimue forced a smile, looking at Lancelot, her knight, now and forever.  
“Yes, I’m sure he will.


End file.
